1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of decorative nail embellishments for application on fingernails.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Fingernail polish and artificial fingernails have long been a prominent fashion accessory. Many individuals expend significant time and money decorating and maintaining their fingernails. Some individuals maintain their own fingernails within their home. In other cases, individuals pay a salon to maintain and decorate their fingernails. Oftentimes, the individuals decorate their fingernails to match a particular outfit or to coordinate with a particular event.
In addition to coloring fingernails, many individuals also apply decorative embellishments to their nails. For example, an individual may desire to apply a jewel to her fingernail. The jewel may be placed on top of, or within, fingernail polish. In any case, the jewel is affixed to the fingernail in a decorative fashion.
Applying fingernail polish and other fingernail decorations can be a tedious and difficult process. For example, painting a fingernail in way that completely covers the nail and does not leave streaks requires practice and quality applicators. Similarly, applying a decorative embellishment to a fingernail can also be difficult. For example, a clumsily applied decorative embellishment may damage or smear an undercoating of fingernail polish.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to applying decorative embellishments to fingernails.